Dangerous Changes
by lizandzackfan
Summary: Roswell/Dark Angel X-Over. Liz had met Zack before he and the others tried to take down Manticore. So what happens when he returns to Roswell and finds out Liz has changed and not for the better?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dangerous Changes

Pairing: Zack/Liz

Set: After "Departure" in Roswell, and after "Some Assembly Required" in DA.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the "Roswell" or "Dark Angel" characters from both shows.

Summary: Liz had met Zack before he and the others tried to take down Manticore. So what happens when he returns to Roswell and finds out Liz has changed and not for the better?

Authors Note: Here are some things you need to know. Zack never tried to kill Logan. He never loved Max.

Part 1

(Crashdown)

(Liz walked into the Crashdown and made her way to her room. Maria and Micheal had dropped her off and she hadn't said a word since Tess had gone off into space. Maria and even Micheal had been looking at her worriedly, but she stayed silent the whole time. As Liz entered her room she sat down on her bed glad her parents were at a convention so she wouldn't have to answer any questions. Liz knew Max wanted to get back together but she didn't, they had been through too much and he had hurt her so much she couldn't pretend like nothing had happened. Liz stood up, she didn't want to think about what had happen it only hurt worse so she walked over and grabbed her jacket, and climbed down her balcony then down the pipe Max had climbed up so many times before. When she reached the ground she turned and started walking down the street).

(About an hour later Liz had found herself in front of a house where someone was throwing a party so she walked in and was hit by the sound of the loud music, people she knew from school were dancing and having fun. Liz saw where they were passing out drinks and walked over and got one, as soon as she took the first drink she knew there was alcohol in it but instead of stopping at that one sip she shrugged and drank more not caring anymore. She would do anything to just forget, Liz spent the next 2 hours dancing and drinking, she felt great she hadn't even thought of Max once).

Liz:(as the song ended she stopped dancing, just as a guy walked up to her. He had black hair and dark eyes, Liz couldn't help but notice how he was hot. She smiled she was surprised but glad that she was attracted to someone else other that his royal high ass).

Guy:(smiled) hey

Liz:(smiled) hi

Guy: I'm Jake your Liz Parker right?

Liz:(nods) yea

Jake: I've been watching you dance you look great (commented)

Liz:(smirked) really? (She said surprising herself)

Jake: yea (looked around) lets go upstairs you can meet some friends of mine

Liz: sure (she followed him upstairs and into a room with two other guys and a girl, the girl was leaning over something and Liz realized she was taking in drugs)

Jake: Liz that's David, Jack, and Kristy (each of them said hi as Jake pointed at them) sit down (he said as he sat down)

Liz:(sat down next to him) Is that coke?

Kristy:(wipes her nose) no its better its heroin (she slid the glass over to them that had it lined up)

Jake:(held out the small tube to snort it up) here try it you'll feel great

Liz: (looked at it for a moment great it's what I've wanted to feel making a decision she took it and leaned over the glass and snorted it up, she leaned back and smiled at the feeling she hadn't felt like this since before the whole alien mess. Liz sighed and smiled) thanks (she closed her eyes in contempt)

David: no problem (looked at Jake) I like her

Kristy: looks like I found a new friend (smiles)

Jack: I knew Little Lizzy Parker had it in her you can only be perfect for so long (smiled)

(Jake took the small tube and snorted it , then leaned back and put his arm around Liz glad she didn't push him away instead she leaned in his arms causing him to smile)

(Liz smiled as she felt Jake put his arms around her and she couldn't help but lean in his arms for once feeling relaxed not having to worry about the pod squad)

Kristy: Liz?

Liz: (opened her eyes) yea?

Kristy: let's go for a drive (stands up)

Liz: ok (smiled and stood up)

Kristy:(looked at the guys) we'll be back (she bent over and took another hit then stood up and handed it to Liz) go ahead (she smiled as Liz took the tube and did another hit) ready? (As Liz stood up again)

Liz:(wiped her nose, she just couldn't get enough of this stuff, she knew the moment she took her first hit that the old Liz Parker was gone and she was happy she didn't want to be the old weak Liz Parker all she wanted to do was have fun) yea lets go (looked to Jake) see you later?

Jake:(smiled) you can count on it (Liz and Kristy walked out and made their way through everyone that was dancing and once they walked outside they walked over to a black Porsche)

Liz:(surprised) who's is this?

Kristy:(smiled as she opened the door and looked at Liz) Jacks

Liz: Is he your boyfriend? (Curiously)

Kristy: yea (climbed in the car)

Liz:(as she climbed in too) and Jake?

Kristy:(started the car) he's into you (driving off)

Liz:(rolls her eyes) yea right (she said not believing her)

Kristy:(glanced at her) you'd be surprised Liz (then she smiled) now let's see what this car can do (they both laughed as she sped up driving in the direction of the desert).

End Part


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

(Next Morning)

(Liz groaned as she opened her eyes only to be hit with the light coming from her window, her eyes burned from the light, her head was pounding and she felt like she had been hit by a truck. Liz took a deep breath and sat up, she remembered how her and Kristy had gone to the desert and gotten drunk. She also remembered that they had called Jack and Jake to go and pick them up they hadn't been able to make it to the car without falling over. Liz was brought out of her thoughts by the phone ringing but she didn't feel like talking to anyone so she let the machine get it, Liz winced at how loud the ringing was to her but she listened intently as the machine picked up)

Lizs voice: you've reached Liz I'm not here right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you (beep)

Maxs voice: Liz its Max (Liz rolls her eyes in annoyance) please call me back we need to talk (he sighed) I really miss you

Liz:(snorted) yea right (Liz stood up and went to take a quick shower)

(An hour later Liz walked downstairs feeling a lot better, as she walked in the restaurant she saw that someone had already opened up since the place was full of customers. She turned as she heard someone call her name and saw Isabel, Micheal, and Kyle sitting at a booth so she sighed and walked over to them)

Liz:(as she sat down next to Kyle) hey guys

Kyle:(as he, Isabel, and Micheal looked at Liz in concern, she looked like hell) hey are you ok?

Liz:(with a smile that didn't reach her eyes) yea just tired didn't get much sleep (before they could say anything a guy they knew from school walked over to them)

Guy: hey Liz great party last night huh? (Smiled)

Liz:(recognized him, he was one of the guys she danced with) yea (not noticing the others shocked looks)

Guy: I hope to see you at the next one

Liz: when is it? (Wanting to know)

Guy: it's next Saturday at the soap factory

Liz:(smiled) great I'll see you there

Guy: cool (he saw some people wave him over) hey Liz I have to go but I'll see you later

Liz: yea (as the guy walked off) so (she looked at the others and saw their shocked faces) what?

Kyle: you went to a party? (Shocked, he couldn't believe Liz actually went and then agreed to go to another one)

Liz:(shrugged not seeing what the deal was) yea so?

Isabel: Liz..(Worriedly)

Liz:(sighed) what's the big deal I didn't want to stay home so I went out and had some fun (before anyone could respond Liz saw Kristy in the window trying to get her attention) you know what I'll just talk to you guys later ok (she stood up and made her way out before they could respond) hey (as she reached Kristy)

Kristy:(grabbed her arm) come on (she led Liz toward the Porsche that had David, Jake, and Jack inside) lets go (Liz climbed into the car not noticing the 3 pairs of eyes watching her leave)

(Crashdown)

Micheal:(as he watched Liz climb in the car with a dark haired girl and 3 guys) what the hell is she doing? (He was shocked at how Liz was acting)

Isabel:(surprised by Lizs behavior) who are they?

Maria:(as she sat down) hey have you guys seen Liz she's not upstairs? (Saw their worried expressions) what's going on?

Kyle: Liz just left with some chick and 3 guys

Maria:(frowned) really who?

Micheal: that's what we were wondering (he was even worried about Liz she wasn't acting like herself he had also noticed her bloodshot eyes that he'd last seen on Hank when he was drunk but he decided not to say anything because he knew Liz wouldn't drink. well Guerin she wouldn't go to parties either but he remained silent until he knew for sure what was going on with Liz)

(Neither of them said anything their thoughts on what was going on with Liz)

(Later that night Liz, Kristy, Jake, Jack, and David were at the lake in the desert, they had the music blasting and David, Jake, and Jack were leaning against the car joking and watching Kristy and Liz dance to the music)

Kristy:(asked while dancing) isn't this great?

Liz:(smiled) yea (Liz couldn't believe how much fun she'd been having there were down effects but other than that it was great)

Kristy:(As they stopped dancing when the song finished) Liz I have an idea

Liz:(curiously) what?

Kristy:(smiles mischievely) let's go swimming

Liz:(frowned) I don't have a bathing suit

Kristy: who says we need one? (smiles as she pulls off her shirt and pants then looked at Liz who was just standing there surprised) come on (she ran and laughed jumping in the lake)

(Liz laughed and quickly pulled off her shirt and pants, then ran and jumped in the lake, and the guys after them all the time ignoring the ringing of her phone)

End Part


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

(Seattle, WA)

(Joshua's place)

(Zack pulled the phone away from his ear and closed it, he had a worried expression on his face as he looked down at a picture of a brown haired girl with dark brown eyes and with a smile on her face. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear the 2 people come up behind him)

Guy: She's hot. Who is she? (Zack quickly turned around to see Max and Alec looking at the picture then look up at him)

Zack:(glared at Alec) her names Liz (his gaze softened as he said her name)

Max:(as she noticed his softened gaze) you care about her a lot don't you?  
(Softly)

Zack:(small smile while looking at the picture) yea Maxie I do she means everything to me (he said shocking both Max and Alec, they had never heard him say he actually cared about anyone before) I met her in Roswell New Mexico after the escape, I stayed for a couple of years. She was the first person to know what I am

Max:(eyes widened in surprise) you told her?

Zack:(nodded) she actually accepted me, instead of tearing us apart it only brought us closer (smiled at the thought)

Alec:(curiously) what happened? (Ignoring Zack and Max's surprised look that he wasn't making any smart ass comments)

Zack:(sighed) Lydecker got to close so I left. I told her goodbye and gave her my contact number in case she needed anything

Max: Did she ever use it? (Wanting to know)

Zack:(shakes his head) no at least not up until I got recaptured from then if she did I don't know

Alec: Did you try calling her? (Suggests)

Zack:(worriedly) yea but she didn't answer

Max: I'm sure she's ok Zack (tried to reason) maybe she's busy

Zack:(nods) your right I'll try calling again later (he said even though all he wanted to do was get his bike and drive straight to Roswell)

(Zack was brought out of his thoughts by Maxs pager going off)

Max:(looked at her pager) its Logan (then looked at Zack) can I use your cell (Zack hands it to her and Max dials his number) Logan

Logan: hey

Max: What's up?

Logan: I found something you guys might want to take a look at.

Max: now?

Logan: yea it has to do with White (paused) Is it a problem?

Max: no we're on our way (hung up and turns to the others) Logan has something he wants us to take a look at (as she hands Zack his phone) we better go

Zack: yea (agreed)

(Zack, Alec, and Max walk out after saying bye to Joshua and leave to Logan's)

End Part


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

(Roswell)

(Next Morning)

(Liz woke up and realized that she wasn't in her room, as she sat up she felt an arm slide around her surprised she slowly moved and looked next to her and she realized that Jake was the one in bed with her and they were both naked under the sheets. Her eyes widened when she remembered how after they left the lake he offered to take her home but she had told him that she didn't want to go home so he told her that she could stay at his place and so when they got to his apartment they started kissing and before she knew it she had sex with him, she wouldn't call it making love mainly because she knew that she didn't love him and was glad because she didn't want to deal with being in love, you only got hurt in the end and it's not worth all the pain. Liz was pulled from her thoughts when Jake woke up)

Jake:(opened his eyes and looked at her) hey

Liz:(smiled) hey (he kissed her)

Jake:(as he pulled back he turned and opened his drawer then pulled out a little box and turned back to Liz opening it. Once he opened it Liz knew what it was, heroin. Liz couldn't help but smile she couldn't get enough of this stuff) to get through today (Liz looked at him in confusion and then groaned causing Jake to laugh. She had school today so she glanced at the clock and realized she had only missed two periods, realizing her response he handed her the small tube) you first (Liz smiled and took a couple of hits before sitting up and wiping her nose then she started putting her clothes on, Jake doing the same after he took a couple of hits)

Liz:(as she stood up and pulling on her jacket) Do you think Kristy and the others are already there?

Jake:(he said while putting on his shoes) I don't know call them the numbers by the phone (Liz walked over to the table and picked up the phone then dialed the number)

Voice:(after two rings) hello

Liz: hey Kristy its Liz

Kristy: hey what's up?

Liz: me and Jake are going to head to school are you guys already there?

Kristy: no we decided to skip so you and Jake better get your asses over here we're at Jacks apartment

Liz: hang on (took the phone away from her ear and turned to Jake who was pulling his jacket on) they're skipping and they want us over there

Jake:(nods) sure where are they? (As he walked over to her)

Liz: At Jacks place (Jake motioned for the phone so she handed it to him but before she could hear what he said she heard her cell ringing so she walked over to the other room to answer it) hello? (As she picked it up)

Voice: Liz where are you? Are you ok? You never miss school (said the frantic voice)

Liz:(sighed) hey Maria I'm ok (then added) so just breathe

Maria: very funny Liz but I'm serious where are you?

Liz:(shrugged then remembering Maria couldn't see her she said) around I just didn't feel like showing up to school today that's all

Maria: what? (Shocked)

Liz(rolls her eyes) look Ria I have to go (she hung up before Maria could say anything and walked over to the other room just as Jake hung up)

Jake:(as he saw her walk in) who was it?

Liz: Maria she almost had a heart attack because I didn't show up to school (she said causing Jake to laugh) so are we going to Jacks?

Jake:(nods) yea lets go (they walk out and once outside they climb into Jakes car and drive off)

(4 hours later)

(Liz walks into the Crashdown and makes her way to the back but stops as soon as the door shuts behind her, the pod squad, Maria, and Kyle are sitting down waiting for her)

Liz:(looked at them) what's going on?

Micheal:(crossed his arms) shouldn't we be the ones asking you that?

Liz:(defensively) what's that supposed to mean? (She just wanted them to leave her alone not to mention she didn't want them to notice she was high)

Micheal: you- (he stopped as he walked in front of her with a shocked look on his face)

Maria:(noticed his expression) what? (He didn't answer) Micheal what is it? (She looked from Micheal to Liz then to Micheal again) Micheal?

Micheal:(shook his head and looked at Maria with an unreadable expression) nothing...it's nothing (he said causing Maria to frown)

Liz:(just wanting to get away from them) look I have things to do I'll just see you guys later (she hurriedly walked past them ignoring Max and Maria calling her name)

Max:(as Liz disappeared) what was that about? (He asked Micheal)

Micheal:(shrugged and lied) nothing (paused) I have to go (he turned and left leaving behind a confused group)

End Part


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

(Liz's room)

(Liz walked into her room and fell back onto her bed sighing and shutting her eyes and was just about to fall asleep when she heard the ringing of her cell phone, she groaned as she rolled over pulling the pillow over her head tuning out the ringing of the phone as she finally drifted off to sleep).

(Seattle, WA)

(Logan's penthouse)

(Zack pulled the phone away from his ear and threw it on the couch in frustration, then ran a hand through his hair cursing under his breath)

Max:(concerned) Zack everything ok?

Zack:(turned around to face Max who was looking at him concerned and he sighed as he answered) I tried calling Liz again and she didn't answer.. It's just (paused) I know something is wrong Maxie I just know it. I need to be there. (Walked over and looked out the window with a troubled expression)

Max:(after a moment) then let's go.

Zack:(looked at Max in surprise) what?

Max:(seriously) Zack things with White are only going to get worse and if Liz means so much to you then we should go while we can. If something is really going on with her then let's go, if anything she will need you there.

Zack:(with a small smile) we?

Max:(grinned) you sure as hell aren't going all the way to New Mexico without me (she said causing Zack to chuckle)

Voice: and me (they turned around to see Alec leaning against the doorway with a smirk on his face)

Max:(glares at him) What makes you think you are coming?

Alec:(grins and walks over to them) come on Maxie just admit you will miss me.

Max:(scoffs) yea as much as I miss Lydecker.

Alec:(held his hand to his heart) that hurts Max that really does (Max rolls her eyes while Zack just watches them amused) So when do we leave? (Claps his hands together)

Zack: you have twenty minutes to pack and then we are leaving (he said and smirked as Max shot him a 

glare).

Max:(shook her head and sighed) If you're not ready by then we are leaving without you (Zack snickers as Alec just grins at Max and walks out)

(Twenty minutes later Max, Alec, and Zack climbed on their bikes and drove off on their way out of Seattle).

(Roswell)

(Crashdown)

(Liz wakes up as the phone rings and glancing around her room she realizes it's the one in the apartment. So slowly getting up she makes her way to the living room and walks over to the phone, picking it up)

Liz:(groggily into the phone) hello

Jim: Liz it's Jim (at the tone of his voice she is fully awake and grips the phone as she asks him her next question)

Liz: What's wrong? (She frowns as she hears him take a deep breath)

Jim:(sighs nervously dreading the grim news he's about to tell her) Liz maybe you should sit do- (She cuts him off)

Liz: Tell Me. (at his next words she drops the phone in shock not listening to him calling her name in concern. All she could think about were those four words. Her Parents Were Dead.

End Part.

So tell me what you think..


	6. Chapter 6

I know the last two parts have been short but the next part will be longer.

Enjoy!

Part 6

(Roswell)

(Liz opens her eyes only to close them as soon as she does. After a moment she tries again and winces as the light burns her eyes so she waits as her eyes adjust to the light. After sitting for about a minute and taking a couple of deep breaths everything starts to clear and she looks around in confusion as she realizes she is sitting on a bathroom floor, but the problems not only that but she has no idea who's bathroom it is. So she slowly stands up, not noticing the dried blood on her shirt, but quickly grabs the sink as everything starts spinning. Then taking a deep breath she tries to stand up straight and once she does that she starts walking to the door. As she reaches the door she slowly opens it and walks into the room and when she does she realizes she's in the soap factory and she slowly starts to remember how after Jim told her about her parents she had left and went straight to Jakes and when she got there he had answered the door half asleep. She then told him what happened and she smiled as she remembered how he had immediately called Jack, David, and Kristy to come over that way they could take her to forget about everything, which they did. They had all drove to the soap factory after getting as much vodka, pot, coke, and heroine as they could and since Kristy and Jack were friends with some dealer they were able to get anything they wanted not to mention Jacks parents were practically loaded with money so that wasn't a problem. Once they had gotten to the soap factory they blasted music and started drinking and sometime since they started they had managed to smoke almost all of what they had bought and drink everything which was why she felt like shit but she didn't remember much. Most of it was fuzzy, sighing Liz slowly made her way over to where Jake was passed out and layed next to him with her head on his chest, immediately falling back asleep).

(Four hours later)

(Liz woke up to someone shaking her awake and with a groan she opened her eyes to see Kristy standing over her with a worried expression and Jake sitting beside her with a similar expression. She noticed that Jake was the one to wake her up as he helped her to sit up).

Liz:(groaned) What's going on?

Kristy:(sighed in relief and pulled Liz into a hug) We have been trying to wake you up for the past twenty minutes. (As she pulls away she grabs a wet towel that was beside her and puts it to the side of Lizs head causing Liz to yelp in pain).

Liz:(pulls it away and sees the blood on it) What the hell? (She didn't remember hitting her head)

Kristy:(frowning) You hit your head remember?

Liz:(paused for a moment and then shook her head) no (she said causing Jake and Kristy to glance at each other with a worried expression on both their faces). What? (They opened their mouths to answer but they were cut off by Jack and David walking over to them and once they saw she was awake they pulled her into a hug) guys?

Jack:(as he pulled away) You're awake. (He said with a smile on his face)

David:(pulled away and saw her confused expression and frowned) You don't remember? (Liz shakes her head so he motions to the ladder on the wall across from them) You tried climbing it we were all pretty trashed and we didn't notice until you were almost to the top but then you slipped and fell. We carried you to the bathroom to clean you up and you fell asleep so we came over here and passed out. We woke up to find you in here with us and your head had more blood on it and we freaked out, me and David went to get the car ready while Jake and Kristy tried to wake you up.

Liz:(shook her head) the only thing I remember is coming here, getting wasted, and then waking up on the bathroom floor then coming in here and passing out.

David:(As Jake helps her stand up and she has to lean on him when her legs almost give out) We better get you to the hospital (He helps Jake hold Liz her as she tries to pull away, shaking her head) Liz you need to see a doctor you're going to need stitches.

Kristy:(shakes her head) No we can't she still has everything in her system remember. Look my mom has some of that clear stitch stuff we can just use that it's just as good ok. (Everyone agrees especially Liz she didn't care as long as she didn't have to go to the hospital) Good then we should get going.

Liz: Yea we should get out of here before anyone shows up. (Then looks at Jake) I think I can walk

Jake:(shakes his head) I don't think so. (He picks her up and carries her to the car causing Liz to laugh)

(Kristy, Jack, and David follow them to the car and then they all head to Kristy's house)

End Part.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

(Liz, Jake, Jack, Kristy, and David all climb out of the car as they reach Kristy's house, though before reaching the door Kristy turns around)

Kristy:(whispers) Try to be quiet ok. My mom's home. (The four of them nod) Ok come on. (She leads the way to her bedroom with David, Jack, Jake, and Liz being the last one, following her. As they reach Kristy's door they sigh in relief. But those smiles are quickly dropped from their faces when they open Kristy's door to find her Mom sitting on her bed with all the drugs she found in Kristy's room next to her. Shit was the only thing that came to her mind, Liz had to admit Kristy's mom looked really pissed off, before any of them could speak Kristy's mom spoke).

Kristy's Mom: Where have you been? (She said with her arms crossed over her chest)

Kristy: Mom we were at Jakes house an- (her mom cut her off)

Kristy's Mom:(stands up and yells) No you weren't. Dammit Kristy I called them and they had no idea where any of you were. (She then noticed Lizs cut) What happened to her? (She says motioning to Liz)

Kristy: She fell. (She winced as she saw her moms face grow redder and redder in anger)

Kristy's Mom:(yells) off of what Kristy? She had to have fallen off something pretty high do you realize how bad it looks. (As Kristy opened her mouth to answer her mom shook her head) You know what no I've had enough of this. (She looks at Jake, David, Jack, and Liz) All of you go home now!

Kristy:(starts to protest) Mom-

Kristy's Mom:(shouts at her) You're in enough deep shit Kristy. (Kristy sighs and sits on her bed and looks at the others helplessly) Now Leave! (Liz, David, Jake, and Jack turn around and walk out. As Liz opens the door, she can't help but sigh. This was not the way it was supposed to go, and she couldn't help but think what the hell was she supposed to do now. Who was she supposed to go to? Before Liz could continue she was pulled out of her thoughts by Jakes voice) What?

Jake:(looked at her concerned) Are you gonna be ok?

Liz:(nodded) Yea you know what. I have a friend who can take care of this.(lying, she didn't know who to go to) I'll just see you guys tomorrow ok. (She saw Jake about to protest) Jake you're all probably in as much shit as Kristy is right now with your own parents. You should all go home, I'm serious.

David:(agrees) She's right. (Then groans as everything sinks in) My parents are gonna kill me.

Jack: Yea no kidding. (Rubs his face) alright I'll see you guys later. (He and David walk off leaving Jake and 

Liz alone)

Liz:(bites her lip) I better go. (Jakes nods and then quickly hugs her and then walks off, causing Liz to frown at the quick goodbye. Liz sighs and looks around I can't go home not right now. Max is out of the question and so is Maria, she would just freak out and Max would play the king card with her and demand to tell him everything something there was no way in hell she would do. Not Isabel they weren't really close, and Kyle. Liz frowned. He's been through enough with what finding out about Tess and all. And then there was Micheal, sure they weren't really close but he would be the only who would understand. So making her decision Liz started walking in the direction of Micheals apartment)

(Micheals Apartment)

(As Liz reaches his door she leans against it trying to stand up straight, maybe I lost more blood than I thought, And that was the last thing she thought as she passed out. The last thing she saw was Micheal opening the door and seeing her, with concern written all over his face)

End Part.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

(Micheals apartment)

(Liz woke up and looked around, it took a minute for her to realize where she was. She was at Micheal's apartment, he must have carried me in here after I passed out. As this thought came to her mind Liz sighed knowing he was going to want some answers. She was going to tell him but she wasn't looking forward to it. Liz was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat, so she turned around to look behind her and saw Micheal)

Liz:(smiled) Hey (Micheal walked over and sat down on the couch next to her. Liz waited for him to say something, but when he didn't she took a deep breath and continued) Sorry about fainting in your doorway.

Micheal:(crossed his arms and looked at her with a serious expression) What happened? (He said motioning to her bandaged head, which Liz didn't even realize until now was bandaged)

Liz:(sighed, that's Micheal always getting to the point she thought) They said I fell down but I don't remember. (She looked down)

Micheal:(nodded understandingly) Drunk or high?

Liz:(looked up at him) Both. How did you know?

Micheal:(sighed and rubbed his face) Hank used to come home high all the time. I've even seen him do it. So what is it? Weed? Coke? (He said looking at her)

Liz:(knowing he wasn't going to like what she said next) A little bit of everything, but mostly heroine. (She waited for him to blow up, and she wasn't disappointed)

Micheal:(stood up and yelled at her) Are you fucking kidding me? Liz what the hell are you doing? (He looked at her and he couldn't believe this was the same girl they had let into their group last year)

Liz:(looked at him and wanted to cry as she saw disbelief in his eyes) I needed something.

Micheal:(yells at her) You could've talked to us. (He couldn't believe that she would do this to herself)

Liz:(As he said those words she lost it) I could've talked to you guys. That's bullshit and you know it, where the hell was everyone when I needed help after Alex died? Where the hell was anyone when Max got Tess pregnant? And where the fuck is everybody now that my parents are dead? (Micheal looked at her shocked)

Micheal:(shocked) What? (He couldn't believe that he didn't know about this).

Liz:(as she saw his expression she gave a bitter laugh, she couldn't believe it) You don't' even know.

Micheal:(he took a step towards her) Liz... (He didn't know what to say) Look we can get you help.

Liz:(shook her head) No I don't need any help. Not anymore. (Liz turned around and opened the front door, and as something came to her mind she looked at him) You know when you guys thought I slept with Kyle you treated me like shit you didn't even try to find out what happened. You have no idea what I gave up for everyone of you. (With that said Liz turned around and walked out leaving Micheal speechless for the first time since he could remember).

(As Liz left his apartment she couldn't help but think of how bad of an idea it was to go to Micheal for help. Well at least he took care of her head, she thought as she touched her bandaged cut, glad that it was no longer bleeding. Liz sighed as she thought how she would have to sleep at the Crashdown, but there was no way that she was sleeping in the apartment. She just couldn't take seeing pictures of them everywhere, it would just hurt too much now that they were gone. Liz looked up at the sky, I miss you guys, she thought. As a tear made its way down her cheek she quickly wiped it off, not wanting to cry, she couldn't break down not now. So taking a deep breath she started walking to the Crashdown).

(Next Morning)

(Crashdown)

(Liz woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, sighing she turned it off and sat up. As she looked around the break room she remembered how as soon as she had gotten home she had passed out, well she thought as she rolled her eyes after she had found that stupid alarm clock. She wouldn't have even bothered to go to school today but she was in a hurry to talk to Kristy to see how things went last night not to mention she was out of drugs. Liz groaned this sucked all she wanted right now was to get high, so with that in mind Liz quickly got up, grabbed her black leather jacket that Kristy had given her after saying she needed to update her wardrobe, and walked out).

(West Roswell High)

(Liz walked into the school and to her first class, as she sat down she let her mind drift off as the teacher started talking. Liz not paying any attention to anything except her own thoughts).

(Lunch)

(Liz walked into the quad, happy that her morning classes had finally finished so she could come to lunch to find Kristy and the others. Liz looked around and then spotted Kristy, Jake, Jack, and David, she watched in confusion as they spotted her walking towards them and then Kristy said something causing Jack, and David to walk off. Once she reached them she was surprised at the mean looks they gave her).

Liz:(frowned) What's going on?

Kristy:(crossed her arms and glared at Liz) My mom grounded me for three months because of you. Since your parents died she thinks that you're a bad influence on me. That you're acting out and pulling me along for the ride.

Liz:(shocked who the hell does she think she is) What?

Kristy:(pissed off) Three months Liz. (Takes a deep breath) Just leave us alone. (She turns around and walked off leaving Liz and Jake alone)

Liz:(turned to Jake) Jake what the hell?

Jake:(shrugged) I'm sorry. (And with that he walked off leaving a broken Liz behind).

(Liz turned around and hurriedly made her way into the bathroom and after checking to make sure no one was there she leaned against the wall and slid down. What was she going to do now. She didn't have one single person left. As those thoughts left her mind the door to the bathroom opened and to Lizs surprise David walked in. He walked up to her and handed her a black make up bag).

David:(frowned) I'm sorry, we really liked you. (As he said that he turned around and walked out leaving Liz behind surprised).

Liz:(once he walked out Liz turned to the black make up bag and opened it. She couldn't help but feel relieved as she saw the little baggies of coke and heroine, even meth. Liz knew that David had to have spent a lot of money on this which meant he had really liked her, but now they were gone. Liz sighed sadly wasn't there someone who cared? Liz shook her head trying to ignore the little voice in the back of her head telling her there wasn't anyone who did. As she turned to leave she caught sight of herself in the mirror hating the girl looking back at her, she could barely recognize herself, which made her angry and before she could stop herself she punched the mirror, yelling out in pain as her hand cracked the glass and blood started dripping from her hand. Not wanting to be found she quickly grabbed some paper towels wrapping it around her hand and then ran out).

(Crashdown)

(Liz walked into her bathroom and bent down to open the drawer and pulled out a first aid kit, she stood up and put the kit on the sink and then opened it taking out gauze to wrap her hand in. She took off the bloody paper towels she had wrapped around her hand and put some disenfective cream on it causing her to wince and then wrapped her hand in gauze. As she finished she quickly cleaned up the mess and just as she was about to grab the little baggie of coke she was interrupted by a knock on her door so she quickly hid the drugs and made sure that she had put everything up and then took a deep breath and answered the door).

End. Hoped everyone liked this part.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

(As Liz opened the door she came face to face with Amy. She couldn't hide the surprise in her voice as she greeted Amy)

Liz: Amy (she says surprised)

Amy:(smiled) Liz do you think we can talk?

Liz:(nods) Sure. Come in. (she lets Amy walk in) So what's this about? (She asks her as she turns around)

Amy: I heard about your parents. (She said sadly)

Liz:(nods and looks down) Yea.

Amy: I just came to see how you were doing. (She says concerned)

Liz:(shrugs) As good as I can be. (Liz sees Amy look down hesitantly and she knew there was more to it than just seeing how she was. Not wanting to beat around the bush she spoke) What else?

Amy:(sighed) It's about the Crashdown. It's going to be a lot for you to handle on top of school and everything. So I thought if you wanted, I could buy the Crashdown from you? (Liz looked at her surprised she wasn't expecting that)

Liz: Oh (she didn't know what to say to that. She hadn't even thought of what she was going to do about everything. Now since all of her friends abandoned her she was considering leaving. Not knowing what to tell Amy she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind) I'll think about it.

Amy:(smiled and nodded) Ok. Let me know soon ok?

Liz:(forced a smile) Ok. (Amy turned and walked out)

(Liz turned around and walked to her bed and sat down. Amy's question going through her mind, could she really give her parents restaurant away? Liz's thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing)

Liz:(gets up and answers the phone) Hello

Woman: Hello Is this Elizabeth Parker?

Liz:(curiously) Who is this?

Woman: My name is Shiela Micheals, I'm Nancy and Jeffrey Parkers lawyer.

Liz: Oh this is Liz. Can I help you?

Sheila: Yes Elizabeth I need to talk to you. I've came by the Crashdown multiple times but I can never seem to catch you. Do you think you can come by my office today?

Liz:(thinks for a moment and then sighs) I can be there in an hour. (She said hoping that would give her enough time to take something).

Sheila:(smiles) That would be great. I will see you soon.

Liz: bye. (She hangs up)

(Knowing she didn't have much time she went over to the bathroom and opened the makeup case David had given her and pulled out the little baggie of coke. As she did this she walked over to her dresser and poured a little bit of coke on an empty CD case and then made a line. Once she was done she took out a straw she had in her pocket that she had been using to snort the coke with and bent over and took a hit. Liz smiled as she started to feel the effects, this is what she had been wanting all day).

(An hour later)

(Liz walked into Sheila's office and up to her secretary)

Liz:(smiled) Hi my name's Liz Parker I'm here to see Mrs. Micheals.

Lady:(smiled) Yes one moment please. (She picked up the phone and called Sheila) Mrs. Micheals, Liz Parker is here to see you...ok...yes mam. (She hung up the phone and looked at Liz) She will see you now.

Liz:(smiled, after taking a couple of lines she felt great and she knew there was no way that she was going to sleep anytime soon) Thanks. (She turns and walks into the office to see a brunette woman seated behind a desk).

Sheila:(smiled and stood up as Liz walked in) Liz I'm glad you came. Please have a seat. (She sat down as Liz took a seat across from her) Now you are probably wondering why I wanted to see you. (She said as she rested her arms on her desk)

Liz:(nods and smiles) Yea.

Sheila:(smiles) Well it's about your parents will.

Liz:(frowns, even though she thought it would have to do with her parents she had hoped she was wrong. The last thing she had wanted to do was talk about her parents) Ok. (Was all she could think of to say at the moment)

Sheila: On there will they left you a good amount of money. (She paused and swallowed) but I'm afraid that there in none left.

Liz:(confused at what she said) What do you mean?

Sheila: I don't think they expected this to happen but since they both died at the same time a lot of the money was used for hospital bills and the couple of loans your Father had. Leaving almost nothing, about enough left for the funerals. Which they pre-planned themselves.

Liz:(surprised) Oh. (Slowly nods as she registered what Sheila was telling her) So I'm broke.

Sheila: Well except from the Crashdown which was left to you. (Liz closed her eyes she couldn't believe this was happening to her. As she took a deep breath her mind went back to what Amy had asked her and she made her decision)

Liz:(opened her eyes) I want to sell the Crashdown to Amy Deluca. (Sheila looked at Liz in shock) I also want her to be the one to deal with the wake after the funeral and if anyone has any questions about the funeral I want her to be the one they go to ok. (She looked at her)

Sheila:(shakes her head) Liz think about this- (Liz cut her off)

Liz:(seriously) I have and this is what I want to do. Draw up the paperwork, whatever you need to do just do it.

Sheila:(looked at her and by the look on Lizs face she knew she couldn't change her mind so she sadly nodded) Ok just give me until tonight. I'll go by the Crashdown to go over everything with you.

Liz:(stood up and nodded) Thanks. (She turns around and walks out)

(Later that night)

(Crashdown)

(Liz is sitting in the Crashdown with her packed bags around her, after she had left Sheila's office she had called Amy to give her an answer, and they had agreed that after Sheila had came by Liz would go to 

Amy's and give her the papers and the keys to the Crashdown while Amy would give her the money in cash, Liz was surprised at first and then Amy had explained that she had saved a lot of the money she had made selling all of her alien merchandise. So after that Liz had came home to pack all of her stuff, once she left Amy's she would leave Roswell and head to Seattle. Liz sighed she still didn't know how she was going to find Zack, she just hoped it wouldn't take long too. Before Liz could think about it anymore she saw Sheila's car drive up to the Crashdown. So she waited as Sheila climbed out of her car and walked into the Crashdown)

Sheila:(as she walked over to Lizs booth, she took a seat across from her) Are you leaving? (She couldn't help but ask as she saw the bags)

Liz:(nodded) Yea.

Sheila:(concerned) What about school?

Liz:(shrugged) I had enough credits to graduate early. (She then saw the manila folder in Sheila's hand) Are those the papers?

Sheila:(looked down at the folder in her hand and reluctantly nods) Yes, Liz- (she starts but Liz cuts her off)

Liz: Sheila I want to do this, please don't make this harder. (She says seriously)

Sheila:(sighs and takes out the papers in the folder) Ok. I labeled the lines where I need your signatures and Amy's also. (She pointed to where she was talking about on the paper) Just read the paragraphs above the lines first ok.

Liz:(nods) ok. (Liz started reading the paragraphs and signed it afterwards. Once she was done Sheila put the papers back in the folder and handed it to Liz)

Sheila:(seriously) Have Amy bring them to my office in the morning. ok. (She says as she stood up)

Liz: ok (she watched as Sheila gave her a hesitant look) Is there anything else?

Sheila:(sighed) Liz if you happen to change your mind or need anything please call me. Here. (She handed Liz her business card and walked out without waiting for Liz's response).

(Liz watched her leave, and once she was out of sight Liz picked up her bags and walked out of the Crashdown and to her car, she put her bags in the back seat and then climbed into the car and started driving to one of her last stops)

(Amy's house)

(Liz parked her car and walked to Amy's door. She rang the doorbell and waited for her to answer)

Liz:(looked up as the door opened and Maria stood in the doorway, she was surprised she hadn't expected to see Maria but the last thing she wanted was for Maria to see it) Maria (Liz said without any emotion)

Maria:(she didn't hide her emotions so well as she responded) Liz (she said surprised) What are you doing here?

Liz:(ignored her question and asked coldly) Is your mom here? (Before Maria responded Amy walked up to the door)

Amy:(smiles) Liz your here. Come on in. (she looks at Maria) Maria let Liz through.

Liz:(intervenes) No that's ok. I'm actually in a hurry, so here. (She said as she handed the folder to Amy) It's labeled where you need to put your signatures, just sign it and then hand it to Sheila in the morning.

Amy:(nods understandingly) Ok just give me a minute to get the money.

Maria:(confused) What money? (But Amy doesn't answer her as she hurries to her room)

Liz:(As Amy leaves she watches as Maria gives Liz a questioning look so she just shrugs) Ask your mom. (Maria opens her mouth to respond but is cut off as Amy walks up to them and hands Liz a black duffel bag)

Amy:(smiles) It's all there. (Liz nods and then quickly gives her a hug)

Liz:(softly) Thanks. (Amy just nods as Liz pulls away and walks to her car)

(As Liz climbs in her car, she starts driving to her last stop. She couldn't help but feel sad as she thought of what her relationship with Maria had now become. As she felt tears in her eyes she quickly pulled to a stop and grabbed one of her bags, then reaches inside it for her makeup case. Liz sighs in relief as she pulls it out and starts to get what she needs to feel better. Once she did the line she layed her head back and enjoyed the effects. That's better she thought with a smile on her face, she was like this for a couple of minutes until she started to feel it wearing off. As she did she started the car and it only took about five minutes to reach her destination).

(Liz brought the car to a stop and then climbed out and started walking to Micheal's apartment door. As she reached the door she stopped so she could pull out an envelope and tape it to his door. She had written a note to everyone telling them she was leaving and for them not to come looking for her. That the second she left Roswell she was no longer connected to them, she just hoped they would listen to her. Liz took one last look at the letter and walked away before anyone saw her. She smiled as the thought of how she was minutes closer to being out of Roswell once and for all, and if anyone had watched her they would have smiled at how happy this person looked).

(10 miles outside of Roswell)

(Liz pulled over and stopped at the gas station on the side of the road. She wanted to stack up on food and drinks before she continued, wanting to make the least stops as possible. As Liz walked into the gas station she missed the three mortycycles that were stopping in front of the gas pumps).

(5 minutes earlier)

(Zack, Max, and Alec were about 15 miles from Roswell, both trying to keep up to how fast Zack was going and as Alec saw that he needed gas he sped up to Zack. When Zack looked at him he signaled that he needed gas and Zack nodded and motioned to the sign they were about to pass that said they were five miles away from the next gas station. So Alec slowed down so he could tell Max).

(A few minutes later they came to a stop and parked next to the gas pumps outside of the gas station. As they climbed off their bikes Max turned to Alec).

Max: Alec pour the gas and me and Zack will be inside. (She smirked as Alec glared at her)

Alec:(pouted) Maxie (Max glared at him as he called her Maxie, but before she could respond she heard Zacks voice)

Zack: Max have you seen that car before? (He said confused)

Max:(looked at the car he was talking about) No. Why?

Zack: It looks familiar. (He says frustrated that he can't seem to remember)

Alec:(seeing his frustration and shrugs) There's a lot of cars that look like that. Now come on I'm hungry. (He says ignoring Maxs glare at him as he makes his way inside leaving her to pump the gas)

(As Alec walks in he turns to glance at the window only to laugh as he sees Maxs annoyed expression as she starts to pump the gas. He was so into watching Max that he didn't see the brunette, who was hurriedly walking in his direction but she also wasn't paying attention to her surroundings so as she reached him they both collided and all of the stuff she was holding flew onto the floor but Alec caught 

her before she fell along with her stuff).

Alec:(said as he helped her regain her balance) Are you ok?

Liz:(nodded and pulled away) Yea. Sorry about that. (She says as she looks at him and can't help but notice how cute he was)

Alec:(shrugs) It's ok. I wasn't watching where I was going either. (Liz just nods and then bends down to start picking up her stuff so Alec sighs and starts to help her. Once they got everything Liz turned around and walked toward the register only to collide with someone else. Groaning in frustration she bends down to pick up her supplies only to freeze as the person says her name in shock).

Liz:(looked up and her eyes widen in shock) Zack.

End part


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

_Previously:_

_Liz:(looked up and her eyes widen in shock) Zack._

(Zack pulled himself from his shock and smiled, pulling her into a hug)

Liz:(pulled back surprised) What are you doing here? (She sees his hurt expression and shakes her head and explains) I mean I'm glad you're here, I was actually on my way to Seattle to find you.

Zack:(nods understandingly) I came here to find you. I've been trying to call your cell but I never got an answer so I got worried and decided to come to Roswell.

Liz:(small smile It was nice to know that someone out there still cared for her) You mean you came all the way down here for me. (Zack nods)

Woman: (spoke from behind them) We all did. (She watched at Liz turned to look at her confused not knowing who she was. She had poured the gas and then walked inside the gas station to see what the hell was taking Alec and Zack so long)

Liz:(confused) Who are you?

Zack:(looked at Max and then back at her) Liz this is Max Guevera-

Liz:(cuts in and said as it dawned on her who exactly Max was) Your his sister.

Max:(surprised) How did you know that?

Liz:(small smile) Zack used to talk about you all the time when he lived in Roswell.

Max:(surprised) Really? (Liz nods)

Zack:(shrugged) Liz asked me if I had any family and I told her that's all.

Alec:(put an arm around his shoulder and smirked) Come on Zack we know you love us. (Zack shrugged his arm off his shoulder and glared at Alec)

Zack:(sighs) Liz this is Alec, Alec Liz Parker.

Alec: We met. (He smirked)

Liz:(rolls her eyes not falling for his cocky attitude) More like we bumped into each other.

Zack:(realization dawning on him) That's your car. (He stated)

Liz:(nodded) Yea.

Max: How about we find a place to stay and then we can figure out what we're gonna do later. (She suggests)

Zack:(agreed) That sounds good. (He looked at Liz) Is that ok with you?

Liz:(smiles and nods) sure.

Zack: I know a good hotel in Roswell- (He was cut off by Lizs outburst)

Liz:(says loudly) NO! (They all look at her surprised, causing her to look down) I mean why don't we just find a place that way, you know away from Roswell.

Alec:(cut in before they could start asking her questions. Knowing in the middle of a store was too public to get into anything) I think that's a good idea. I saw a good place about twenty miles back.

Zack:(looked away from Liz and nodded) Ok. Go ahead I'll pay for the gas. (They agreed and Max, Alec, and Liz walked out of the store)

(Once Zack paid for the gas he walked out and climbed on his bike, and the four of them made their way to the hotel. As Liz was in her car with them following her, thinking about how glad she was to see Zack, not to mention how much she needed to take a hit. Knowing that he had a lot of questions for her, questions she wasn't sure how she was going to answer).

End Part.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

(Hotel)

(Liz stopped her car as she parked outside of the hotel she had stayed in once before. Once she parked she climbed out of the car and she, Max, Zack, and Alec walked inside to get rooms).

(Inside the Hotel)

(Liz, Alec, Zack, and Max stood waiting for the hotel manager as he made his way over to them)

Hotel Manager: Hello I'm Jake. (Liz couldn't help but flinch as he said his name, something only Max, and Alec noticed. Liz couldn't help but think of how somebody up there must hate her). Will you be needing a room for the night?

Zack:(looked at them) Liz is it ok if you share a room with Max?

Liz:(shrugged) sure. (Zack smiled at her and turned to the hotel manager)

Zack: Two rooms. (The Hotel Manager nodded and got his name, money, and then handed him the keys to their room).

Zack:(said as they walked to their rooms) Is anyone hungry?

Max:(nodded) Starved.

Zack:(as he unlocks the door and they walk in to one of the rooms) Pizza sound good?

Alec:(nodded) Yea.

Zack:(looked at Liz who wasn't answering) Liz?

Liz:(as they had walked in she had been thinking of how much she was craving for a hit, that she didn't hear what Zack had asked her) What? (She said as she looked up at him)

Zack:(frowned) I asked if Pizza was ok?

Liz:(forced smile) Yea.

Zack: Ok. (He took one last glance at her before he took out his phone to order their food as Liz sat down on the bed, with Alec sitting on a chair next to her and Max leaning against the wall by the window)

Alec:(looked at Liz) So how long do you plan on staying in Seattle?

Liz:(looked at him and shrugged) I don't know. (She lifts her hand to pull a strand of her hair behind her ear and as she does this the sleeve of her jacket slides down her wrist allowing Alec to get a glimpse of her bandaged hand. He immediately grabs her hand to get a better look)

Alec:(curious) How did you get this? (Liz tries to pull her hand away but thanks to his transgenic strength she can't, she immediately curses under her breath as she sees Zack hang up and walk up to her and Alec along with Max)

Liz: It was an accident, now will you let me go. (Alec lets her go as he sees the flash of anger in her eyes)

Zack:(sits next to her) Let me see. (Liz is about to refuse but when she sees the look in his eyes that tells her he is obviously not going to take no as an answer she sighs and lets him see her hand. He holds her hand and carefully takes off the bandages to see deep cuts along the side of her hand) What happened? (He looks at her and that's when he sees the white bandage peeking behind her hair, and he lifts his hand to move her hair out of her face and for the first time gets a really good look at her, he cursed under his breath upset that he didn't notice but knows that she must have been hiding it). Did someone do this to you? (He says with a hint of anger in his voice)

Liz: No, One of my friends surprised me this morning and I fell. It was just an accident. (She lied)

Zack:(looked at her for a second and then nodded, and Liz couldn't help but think of how much better of a liar she had gotten to be) Ok. (He looks down at her hand and then bandaged it up) Why are you leaving Roswell? (He asked once he was done)

Liz:(looked at him) I just needed to get away for a little while.

Zack:(curious) And your parents are ok with it?

Liz:(shrugged) Yea. (She lied not wanting to tell him about her parent's death) Look I'm gonna go ahead and crash ok. Just wake me up when we leave. (She said as she stood up and held out her hand for the key and Zack reluctantly gave it to her and just watched as she walked out the door)

End Part.


	12. AN: Important Please Read

Hi everyone just dropped in to let you all know that right now I'm just posting and updating my fics on my new site. So if you're still keeping up with my stories go to my profile where you can find the link for my new website:)


	13. Authors Note

Hi I know it's been a while since I've updated but I finally plan to start updating my stories and am currently working on them as we speak. For quicker updates visit my site since I don't know when I'll get them up on here. The link for it should be on my Authors page.


End file.
